


All Work and No Play

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Lyds. Have a little fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Lydia had one of her schoolbooks opened and her assignment next to it. The TV was on, some B horror flick that Cora had put on to keep her occupied while Lydia finished her homework. Cora quickly grew bored and looked over at Lydia, eyes moving up Lydia’s bare legs and towards the blue miniskirt she wore, the fabric just barley covering her bottom.

 

Cora reached out, running her fingers along Lydia’s leg, her touch light. Lydia looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “I’m almost done.”

 

“You said that ten minutes ago.”

 

“Yeah, well some of us are trying to get into a good college,” Lydia said, going back to her work.

 

Cora rolled her eyes and moved over Lydia, unable to stay still any longer. She brushed Lydia’s hair to one side and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Lydia’s bare shoulder. “I don’t think one bad grade is going to hurt you,” She said, beginning to slowly trail kisses down Lydia’s back. “Come on, Lyds. Have a little fun.” Her hands pushed up Lydia’s shirt, happy to find she wore no bra underneath. “I’ll let you finish after. Promise.” She continued to move down, reaching Lydia’s lower back. “Please?”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Lydia said, closing her book. “I suppose I could use a break.”

 

Cora smiled, flipping Lydia over and kissing her. “I love you.”

 

“I know,” Lydia said, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down for another kiss.


End file.
